criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Talking Dead
The Talking Dead is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred seventy-ninth case overall. It takes place in the Elysium Fields district of Concordia. Plot Previously, the team discovered that possible thief Diego del Lobo had been invited to Mr Alastor's second soirée, a séance at the Concordian Museum of Art. After Evie informed them of a murder there, Maddie and the player went to the museum garden, where they found socialite Philomena Highmore with her throat slashed and staged on a Bernini statue. Mid-investigation, Lady Highmore, Philomena's aunt, left the crime scene to return to her estate, taking pieces of evidence with her among Philomena's possessions. Later, beat cop George Blanton tried to arrest Diego for art forgery. The team then found enough evidence to arrest medium Ignatius Cottingley for the murder. After denying the charges, Ignatius said that he killed Philomena. He said that Philomena found out all the tricks he used as a medium to fake conversations with the dead. Fearing that she would expose his fraud during the museum séance, he paused the event, followed her into the garden, and slashed her throat with an obsidian knife. Judge Takakura sentenced him to 25 years in prison for the murder and for conning the public. 's forgery of Sassoferrato's Virgin Mary.]] Post-trial, Isaac and the player investigated Officer Blanton's claims of del Lobo's forgery. The officer claimed that Diego had already replaced the original Virgin Mary by Sassoferrato in the museum with his forgery. Furthermore, Blanton admitted to ripping the painting apart. After Charlie confirmed through x-ray analysis that the painting was a forgery, the team talked to Officer Blanton again, who said that the original was most likely in a crate waiting to be taken away. Isaac and the player found the original in the museum garden, and then confronted Diego. Once he somewhat confessed to the crime, Isaac and the player arrested Diego for art forgery. Meanwhile, Lady Highmore summoned Maddie and the player and asked them to look into Mr Alastor's parties. She said that Philomena was invited to the next party, so the team searched her bedroom and found her diary, which said the third party was taking place in a chocolate factory. The team then informed Lady Highmore of their findings. After the events, Commissioner Talmadge Baldwin ordered the Squad to leave the parties alone. Determined to go to the third party however, Maddie and the player found Philomena's invitation in her bedroom. Noticing that the diamond ticket had her name however, the cops offered Diego freedom from custody in exchange of him forging the ticket. After the offer was fulfilled, they headed to the chocolate factory party despite discouragement from the Commissioner. Summary Victim *'Philomena Highmore' (found hanging on a statue with her throat slit) Murder Weapon *'Obsidian Knife' Killer *'Ignatius Cottingley' Suspects Case 8 S2.png|Abigail Simandl Case 8 S4.png|Diego del Lobo Case 8 S3.png|Ignatius Cottingley Case 8 S5.png|Lady Highmore Case 8 S1.png|George Blanton Killer's Profile *The killer takes laudanum. *The killer supports the women's vote. *The killer uses a spirit board. *The killer has a mustache. *The killer wears a crow skull. Crime Scenes C179S1A.png|Museum Garden C179S1B.png|Museum Statue C179S2A.png|Séance Room C179S2B.png|Séance Table C179S3A.png|Victim's Bedroom C179S3B.png|Sitting Area Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Museum Garden. (Clue: Victim's Body; New Suspect: Abigail Simandl; Victim identified: Philomena Highmore) *Talk to Abigail Simandl about her lack of concern for the victim. (Prerequisite: Museum Garden investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Séance Room) *Investigate Séance Room. (Prerequisite: Abigail interrogated: Clues: Leather Satchel, Crystal Ball, Suffrage Pamphlet) *Examine Leather Satchel. (Result: Paint Set; New Suspect: Diego del Lobo) *Ask Diego del Lobo about his presence at the séance. (Prerequisite: Paint Set found) *Examine Crystal Ball. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Ignatius Cottingley) *Question Ignatius Cottingley about the séance. (Prerequisite: Ignatius' Fingerprints identified) *Examine Suffrage Pamphlet. (Result: Set of Numbers) *Analyze Set of Numbers. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer supports the women's vote) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes laudanum) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Lady Highmore why she left the crime scene. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Bedroom; Profile updated: Lady Highmore takes laudanum) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Lady Highmore interrogated; Clues: Envelope Photo, Wood Pieces) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Ghost Photo) *Ask Mr Cottingley about the victim's faked ghost photo. (Prerequisite: Ghost Photo unraveled; Profile updated: Ignatius takes laudanum) *Examine Wood Pieces. (Result: Spirit Board) *Analyze Spirit Board. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a spirit board; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Séance Table) *Investigate Séance Table. (Prerequisite: Spirit Board analyzed; Clues: Diary, Open Chest) *Examine Diary. (Result: Suffrage Supporters; Profile updated: Abigail supports the women's vote, Ignatius supports the women's vote) *Ask Miss Simandl why the victim was no longer a suffrage supporter. (Prerequisite: Suffrage Supporters unlocked; Profile updated: Abidail takes laudanum) *Examine Open Chest. (Result: Handwriting) *Analyze Handwriting. (09:00:00; New Suspect: George Blanton) *Question George Blanton about the murder. (Prerequisite: Handwriting analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Museum Statue. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Sash, Wheelbarrow, Torn Paper) *Examine Sash. (Result: Red Fluff) *Examine Red Fluff. (Result: Red Feathers) *Ask Lady Highmore about the suffragette sash. (Prerequisite: Red Feathers identified under microscope) *Examine Wheelbarrow. (Result: Wine Glass) *Analyze Wine Glass. (09:00:00) *Question Mr del Lobo about the paint on the victim's wine glass. (Prerequisite: Wine Glass analyzed; Profiles updated: Diego uses a spirit board, Ignatius uses a spirit board, Abigail uses a spirit board) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Calling Card) *Ask Officer Blanton about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Calling Card unraveled; Profile updated: George uses a spirit board, takes laudanum and supports the women's vote) *Investigate Sitting Area. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Fancy Box, Obsidian Knife; Murder Weapon registered: Obsidian Knife) *Examine Fancy Box. (Result: Clutch Purse) *Analyze Clutch Purse. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a crow skull) *Examine Obsidian Knife. (Result: Slick Substance) *Analyze Slick Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mustache) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to All That Glitters... (2/6). (No stars) All That Glitters... (2/6) *Ask Officer Blanton about his forgery investigation. (Available after unlocking All That Glitters...) *Investigate Séance Table. (Prerequisite: George interrogated; Clue: Torn Painting) *Examine Torn Painting. (Result: Painting) *Analyze Painting. (09:00:00) *Inform Officer Blanton about the forgery. (Prerequisite: Painting analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Museum Garden. (Prerequisite: George interrogated; Clue: Wooden Crate) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Virgin Mary Painting) *Confront Mr del Lobo about his forgery. (Prerequisite: Virgin Mary Painting found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Lady Highmore about her concerns. (Available after unlocking All That Glitters...) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Lady Highmore interrogated; Clue: Diary) *Examine Diary. (Result: Diary Entry) *Thank Lady Highmore for her help. (Prerequisite: Diary Entry unraveled; Reward: Heirloom Brooch) *Investigate Sitting Area. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Open Suitcase) *Examine Open Suitcase. (Result: Diamond Ticket) *Analyze Diamond Ticket. (09:00:00) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a pun on the American television series The Walking Dead, which is based on the comic book series of the same name. *In the "Museum Garden" crime scene, a portrait of Louis XIV of France can be seen. *In the "Museum Statue" crime scene, a bust of Julius Caesar can be seen. *Five European artists, namely Leonardo da Vinci, Michelangelo Caravaggio, Gian Lorenzo Bernini, Giovanni Sassoferrato and Johannes Vermeer, are mentioned during the case. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *In Chapter 1, Elizabeth Cady Stanton is mentioned. *In Chapter 3, William Shakespeare and Lady Macbeth are quoted. *In All That Glitters..., Wilhelm Röntgen is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Elysium Fields